


Всё через жопу (Backasswards)

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: PC&IU [11]
Category: Computers & Software (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: написано для тех, кто двояко трактовал фразу «Он теперь даже смайлики мои читать отказывается... И файлы принимает через жопу» из фика «Nepiception».





	Всё через жопу (Backasswards)

Мессенджер сидел, откинувшись на спинку кресла и закинув ноги на панель управления. Пользователь был занят своими делами у Фотошопа, причём так сильно, что даже не разворачивал окно Скайпа, сколько бы тот не нажимал кнопку подсветки своей иконки в панели задач. Забросив это неблагодарное дело, он с разрешения Аськи, сидящей рядом, закурил и откинул голову назад, рассматривая потолок.

— Скучаешь? А поработать не хочешь? — раздалось в наушниках, и Скайп передёрнулся. С неохотой он посмотрел на окно. В памяти тут же всплыл недавний разговор Пользователя с одним из контактов.

  


      [1:49:58] Contact #42: мой скайп затрахал уже

      [1:50:03] Contact #42: со своими файлами

      [1:50:06] This User: ммм?

      [1:50:13] Contact #42: принимает через жопу

  


Эта фраза надолго врезалась в голову Скайпа, размещавшегося на этом компьютере, хоть и была сказана не его Пользователем. Принимать файлы через жопу — казалось бы, странная фраза, но она чертовски подходила тому, другому Скайпу более «молодой», шестой версии. Он сидел в совершенно другой системе, и, благодаря этому «собеседнику», Виндовсовский Скайп был просто на сто сорок шесть процентов уверен, что если программа попадает в Мак, то ей хана. Может, так было не со всеми, а только с программами от Майкрософта, а может и вовсе только со Скайпами, — да никто не отрицал, что у того идиота на другом конце линии точно было что-то не в порядке с мозгами. Факт оставался фактом — он был пидором. Классическим, как будто с картинки: вечно зализанные гелем в высокую причёску бока кудрявых волос, аккуратно сидящие на носу большие очки, расчёсанная ухоженная бородка. Виндовсовский Скайп порой даже думал, что он подводит глаза и красит губы — с того бы сталось. Под его наушниками виднелись сережки-кнопки — голубая в левом ухе и белая в правом. Сегодня это чудо выбрало белую рубашку и максимально зауженные штаны; оставалось лишь удивляться, как они не лопнули, когда тот усаживался в кресло. Виндовсовскому Скайпу каждый раз казалось, что, разговаривая со Скайпом на Маке, он смотрит в кривое зеркало, где отражение было моложе на пару версий, но, сука, редкостным манерным пидарасом.

— Аллё, я с кем разговариваю? Ответь, бли-и-ин.

Последнее слово Маковский Скайп гнусаво протянул, и Виндовсовскому пришлось даже отнять наушник от уха — настолько невыносимо это было. Вернув наушник на место, он опустил голову и посмотрел в монитор. Маковский Скайп помахал ручкой и, аккуратно сложив наманикюренные пальчики домиком, положил подбородок на них. Придвинувшись к монитору, он надул губки и посмотрел наигранно-грустным взглядом.

— Мне скучно, братишка.

— Я тебе не брат, — резко ответил Виндовсовский Скайп, зажав сигарету между зубов. Он сложил руки на груди и хмуро посмотрел в окно прямой связи. Он бы с удовольствием зарядил своим кроссовком по нему, но толку в этом не было никакого — до Маковского Скайпа он бы всё равно не достал.

— Поговори со мно-о-ой!

Снова этот противный писк в наушниках. Скайп актуальной системы убрал их и взлохматил свои волосы. У него уже голова трещала от этого дебила. Он вернул наушники на место и опустил ноги на пол.

— Ты понял, как принимать графические файлы? — Виндовсовский Скайп попытался переключиться хотя бы на рабочую тему, если уж заткнуть это надоедливое трепло у него не получилось.

— Не зна-а-аю, можешь попробовать.

— Тест, — скомандовал панели Виндовсовский Скайп, активировав скрытую передачу файлов, и поочередно скинул собеседнику несколько картинок в разных форматах. — Проверяй.

— Сейчас. Тут ссылки, открыть? — Маковский Скайп уже запустил окно связи с Оперой для передачи информации.

— Это не ссылки, — Виндовсовский провёл рукой по лицу. Последние обновления Майкрософта сделали работу с картинками просто невыносимой. Многие старые версии начинали принимать ссылки на картинки, а не сами файлы, и это чертовски затрудняло работу — но потом все процессы обмена выравнивались (ох уж эта облачная архитектура). И только этот петух работал через раз. То он принимает, то не принимает, что с ним не так-то? — Ты снова работаешь чёрт-те как.

— Это как же?! — возмутился Маковский мессенджер.

Скайп открыл историю и показал этому дебилу то сообщение, которое всё никак не выходило из головы.

— Ой, да ладно! Чего ты так прилип к моей заднице? Нравится? — Скайп поднял бровь. — Хочешь, чтобы я и правда начал принимать файлы через жопу? Извра-а-ащенец.

— Ты больной придурок, — Виндовсовский Скайп потёр переносицу.

— А тебе идёт эта футболка. Чистая такая...

— В комплиментах не нуждаюсь, — пробурчал Виндовсовский мессенджер. Футболка была совершенно обычная: белая с черной подписью — статусом Пользователя. Иногда он ставил последний использованный смайлик или просто брал любую однотонную, предпочитая свободный и незамысловатый стиль в отличие от той макаки напротив.

— Но ты же такой красивый! — возразил Маковский Скайп. — Прям как я! — он рассмеялся, видимо, считая это безумно остроумной шуткой.

— Не смешно... — Виндовсовский Скайп отвернулся и посмотрел на Аську. Та о чём-то задорно трещала со своими коллегами, быстро переключаясь между чатами. На диване в углу комнаты спал Квип. Вчера ему скачали новую версию, но пока так и не установили, поэтому в ожидании обновления тот так и не сомкнул глаз. Хотя, казалось бы, что мешало поспать, когда систему выключили? Виндовсовский Скайп вздохнул. Он бы тоже с удовольствием завис или отключил свой процесс и ушёл дрыхнуть, но у него ещё была работа.

— У тебя такой шикарный профиль: этот нос, этот подбородок...

— Заткнись уже, — Виндовсовский Скайп поёжился, сильнее сгорбившись.

— Кажется, я мог бы смотреть на это великолепие вечно, — всё не унимался Маковский Скайп. Он облизнулся и расстегнул рубашку. — Скажи что-нибудь ещё. Твои губы, их движение... Невероятное зрелище, — он шумно выдохнул.

— Это самое пидарское, что я слышал с момента установки, — Виндовсовский Скайп попытался за смешком скрыть своё неловкое смущение.

Только вот от последовавших за этим действий Маковского Скайпа смущение это переросло в возмущение, а затем и в откровенное отвращение.

— Как же невыносимо, что нас разделяет этот чертов монитор... — бесстыдно задирая рубашку, Маковский Скайп провёл пальцами по своему стройному телу, вздымающейся от глубоких вдохов груди.

— Прекрати это, а... — раздраженно сказал Скайп, пытаясь выключить чат, но так как не он его запустил, не ему и закрывать. С ненавистью он ударил по панели, от чего даже тряхнуло монитор.

— Когда ты злишься, у тебя так фактурно выступают вены на шее, — Маковский Скайп облизнулся. — А эти брови, сведённые к носу... Ох, если бы я только дотронуться до тебя... — он расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку, запустив руку в трусы.

Виндовсовский закрыл лицо руками — смотреть на это было невыносимо.

— Чего ты прячешься? Ты знал, что у тебя очень мужественные руки? Эти жилы, тонкие пальцы, аккуратные ногти, наш фирменный браслет... Знаешь, что я сейчас делаю? Я обхватываю свой член руками, но представляю твои пальцы. Более взрослые, длинные, с этими короткими ногтями, грубые и сильные. О да... Мне давно стоило попробовать это. Как ты там говорил? «Принять файлы через жопу»? Я возьму твой файл, ты выслал его на прошлой неделе, помнишь? Открой глаза, неужели ты не хочешь посмотреть, как я сверну его и засуну себе в задницу? Признай, ты бы и сам хотел присунуть мне, да? Ты говоришь это каждый раз, когда мы открываем чат — наверняка, ты только об этом и мечтаешь после шатдауна, да? Мы можем придумать, как соединиться... Я хочу тебя видеть, хочу чувствовать твой член в себе, как входит файл. Ну же, братишка...

— Порнуху на рабочем месте смотришь? — шёпот Квипа у уха напугал Виндовсовского Скайпа.

— Нет! — он ударил по завершающей кнопке, и система выдала вместо его чата окошко с надписью «Прекращена работа программы Skype». — Нахуй это дерьмо! Я домой! — Он бросил наушники у своего рабочего места и, подняв руки, ушёл, сетуя на всё семейство Майкрософт и на их совместимость с системой Макинтошей.

  


Маковский Скайп усмехнулся, закрыв окно связи, застегнул штаны и откинулся на спинку удобного кресла.

— Ну и что это было? — ВойсОвер встал рядом со Скайпом.

— Ревнуешь? — Скайп улыбнулся мужчине с приятным голосом некоего Алекса. — Просто надоели эти подколы, — он пожал плечами и поднялся из кресла, потянувшись. — Почему бы не показать, что они меня не заботят? Тем более, судя по реакции, — он ткнул в оффлайн статус пользователя на другом конце, — он и правда больше меня не будет доставать.

— Какой же ты извращенец всё-таки... — вздохнул ВойсОвер и упал в своё кресло.

— Нарываешься на продолжение? — Скайп поднял бровь и сел к ВойсОверу на колени.

— А что, если так?

— Тогда эта Маковская система и правда развращает.


End file.
